


Coming Home

by CustardBattle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Restraints, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardBattle/pseuds/CustardBattle
Summary: A very short gift I wrote for my partner. Hopefully you enjoy it as much as he did.
Kudos: 11





	Coming Home

When you come in the door you’re tired. You’ve had a long day. Your work clothes feel heavy, and it’s a wonderful relief to pull off your boots and peel away your socks. You wiggle your toes. Freedom!

“How was work?” I ask from the kitchen. 

“Alright. Tiring.”

I invite you to sit down, handing you a mug of hot chocolate. You sip it and smile. I prepared it just as you like it. It fills your belly with a beautiful warmth and you sink deeper into the couch.

“Does this have vodka in it?” You take another sip when I nod. 

Your head falls on my shoulders, and I run my fingers through your hair. You hum, and I gently scratch at your scalp. It’s nice being in my arms. You drink through the rest of the mug.

Slowly, your exhaustion turns into something else. You shift in your place, and look into my eyes. I must see something, because I respond by gripping your hair and tugging your head back. You let out a soft moan, and I smile.

Just as you hope I do what you want, I let your head go, continuing my scratching. We lock eyes and I can’t help but give you a sly smile. I grip your hair again, and when I lean over there’s a dark sheen of dominance to the act. I tighten my grip, causing another moan.

Pressure is building, and you close your eyes when I force your head to the side so I have access. I place gentle kisses in the place where your neck and shoulder meets. You shiver. It’s not enough. Your skin prickles where I brush my lips.

“Come sit on my lap,” I whisper into your ear. I still have a stern grip on your hair, but you try your best to give me a nod.

“Are you my little boy right now?” I ask as you shift positions, resting your back flush against my front. Your cock twitches at the question, and you give me a quick nod. 

“Okay, sweetie,” I say. I take your hand in mine, and rub circles across your knuckles. I tug at your hair again, and you whimper. I finish off the kisses with a bite, and your hips buck up, all on their own. My teeth don’t hurt, but you can feel their sharpness as I tease you. I suck a spot on your neck and finish with a harder bite.

My hands are everywhere on you. I drag my fingertips up your sides, grip your waist, and trail my hands down your stomach. 

“Hi,” I brush my lips against your ear, and you stutter out a response. 

“You doing okay?” You nod. “You feeling good?” You nod again.

I fiddle with the seam of your shirt, before slipping my hand underneath. My hands move up and find your breast, and tweak your nipple. 

“Daddy,” you gasp, and I only smile. I return my left hand to your scalp and pull your head aside, biting down on your earlobe. 

“You feeling good, baby?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy.”

Your nipple is stiff between my fingers, and the feeling makes your cock ache desperately. You squirm, wanting with all your being to take yourself in your hand and release everything. 

“What do you want, lovey?”

“I want you to touch me.”

“Where do you want me to touch you?”

You feel embarrassment flush your cheeks, but you take my hand and place it on your crotch. I press down, and you lift your hips up into me. You’re so hard: hard to the point where it almost hurts. I knead you over your jeans, and you hum and gasp as I continue to bite and suck at your neck. You’re mine. You’re completely under my control, and you’re desperate.

“Okay, lovey. It’s time we move to the bedroom.”

It feels odd to walk along the halls, being led, my hands on your shoulders. You’re still hard, but now there’s a growing flurry of butterflies in your stomach. 

You drop your pants on the floor, and pull off your shirt as soon as we step through the doorway. I do the same. 

“Come here, baby.” You wrap your arms around me, desperate to touch again. We hit the bed connected, feeling everywhere. We land with you on top of me, and you grind down into my body. I nip at your shoulder, pulling your hair. You’re fully hard again, and freefalling into subspace. My hands trace back down to your boxers, and I squeeze you through the thin fabric. You close your eyes, and relish the feeling of being mine.

“Make yourself feel good with my hand,” I command, and you obey. You thrust up into my grip, and the friction is amazing. You’ve soaked through the fabric, and you know your dick is dripping more. I kiss you again, and smother your moans. It’s so freeing to thrust like this, all hibitions lost. You break my kiss to breathe, and hide your face in the crook of my neck. 

“You’re a needy boy today,” I coo. You nod into my skin, and when you find the right angle, making your foreskin glide over the tip of your cock, you let out more and more cries. I tug your head up by the hair, and your eyes are glossy, your mouth slightly open. Your hair is a mess, still in my grasp.

“Sit up, Lovey.” You immediately do as I say, and I slide off your underwear. Your cock springs free, so hard and desperate. Fully naked, you try to reach for me, but I take your wrists and pin you fully down. Your eyes are full of fear, hazy with subspace, and I kiss you gently on the forehead.

“I’m going to cuff you. Colour.”

“Green, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

I kiss you on the forehead again, and take out a pair of cuffs. I separate them, and you watch as I fix them around your ankles. I pull your legs apart, and reach under the bed. There’s the restraint system there, you remember. And a pool of hot realization begins in your stomach. When I secure the other, you’re spread open for me. You’re still so hard, and impatient. You thrust your hips up and whine at me. I smile.

“You’re my beautiful boy,” I tell you. I take your cock lightly between my fingers. Your hips jerk up.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Before you can start moving against my fingers, my hands leaves to take care of your wrists. I pull your arms above you and secure your wrists in cuffs attached to the headboards.The fabric is soft and snug around your wrists, but when you tug against the bonds, they hold strong, leaving you at my mercy. Your eyes trace me, hovering above you. I have this mischievous look in my eyes, and your heart starts to pound. It feels freeing, being so vulnerable. You know what’s in store for you, and you can’t wait. You’re tied down, spread out, and at my mercy. There’s more than fear and excitement, however. There’s a deep cord of trust between us, strong and steady. You’re safe here, and it makes everything brighter.

“Hey, Baby Boy,” I whisper, “are you feeling desperate?”

“So desperate,” you say, and you can barely get the words out. I take your cock into my hand, and you arch into the touch. 

You’re so loud. You’re making so much noise, and you only get louder as I start to stroke with your movements. 

“Please, Daddy.”

“Please what, sweetie?”

You stutter.

“Please let me come.”

I hum, and take your cock back into my mouth, causing you to cry out. Oh god, you need to come. I bob up and down, taking you to the base. Your hips move by themselves, fucking up into my mouth as you get closer and closer to the edge. You grit your teeth. You’re so close.

Then, my mouth leaves your cock. You let your head fall back onto the pillow in frustration.

“Maybe. Will you be a good boy for me?”

“Yes, I promise.”

“Okay lovey.”

You watch as I grab something besides me. It’s a little lube bottle. I pour it onto my fingers and press one right against your hole. You can’t help but clench at the cold.

I slip one finger inside you, and you gasp and whine. I’m just teasing, wiggling my finger and feeling you from the inside. I suck you back down just as I add another. 

“Ugn,” you gasp.

“This okay?” I pop off your cock with a smack, and my fingers still.

“Yes, just more, please.”

I comply, and your back arches again as I fuck you in slow motion. Your legs can’t stop moving, and you tug on the bonds. The feeling inside you borders on too much, but it’s so good. The perfect pressure is driving you faster towards the edge. You stutter, trying to get the words out.

“I’m c-close. Close.”

“I know, baby,” I reply, and continue to pleasure your cock with bobs and sucks and twists of my tongue. You can feel heat building up inside you. 

“Daddy, I’m close.” 

It’s maddening when I keep the same pace. You’re so close but not there yet, but the pressure is so hot, so much. You try to thrust up into my mouth, grind against my fingers inside you, but the restraints make this difficult. You whine, and start babbling.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, please, oh please Daddy!”

There’s the hot wetness around your cock, the slight suction as I twist and bob. You’ve been so close for so long. Everything inside you aches. With the added pressure of my fingers, it’s too much. My tongue on your cock, my fingers brushing up inside you. Everything accelerates, and it reaches your limit. 

You come so hard you see stars. It’s a blinding whiteness that ripples through your whole body. It’s a release so powerful you don’t hear your cry until you’re halfway through.

You can’t help but sob. You’re pulsing, and I’m swallowing everything you give me. You whine, oversensitized, and I pop off, licking the last of it off my lips. Your cock flops down, completely spent. 

You take a few minutes, just breathing. You’re relieved, and your entire body is sore. Your hands are lifted down from above you, and you realize I’ve already undone the restraints. You grab me as soon as they’re off, holding me against your chest.

“Breathe, baby,” I coo, and your breaths slow. You wipe sweat from your brow, and rest. The directed focus and shakes are fading, but the intensity of the room around you is too much. The edges of the world feel fuzzy in subspace, and you close your eyes.

You needed me so badly. Here you need something different. After everything, you need me for calm. 

“Hey, lovey.” I trace circles into your chest, and you hold me tighter. The scene’s intensity has faded, and now all you need is quiet and my warmth beside you. You just hum in response. I brush the sweat soaked hair from your brow, and rub your forehead with my thumb. 

“Hey, you,” you respond, and relax further when the comforter is pulled over the two of us. I curl you up beside me. A primal feeling of extreme happiness blooms in your chest, and despite the sticky feeling from the sweat, and sore wrists, There’s a coil that’s unwinding inside you, and in this moment of bliss, you fall asleep.


End file.
